bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Time Cartoon
Big Time Cartoon is the 10th episode of Season 4 of Big Time Rush and is the 71st episode overall. It aired on July 11 2013. Plot Executives want to pitch a children's cartoon about the boys but the guys are not crazy about the idea. Instead they decide to make a video game. They try a motion capture technique but it goes wrong and they are stuck roaming the city in green ball suits. An agency thinks that they are aliens and tries to capture them by chasing them around the city. Finally the guys find a dumpster full of clothes and change out of their suits. They then realize that getting a cartoon may not be such a bad idea after all and they go on to talk to the executives. They have come up with an interesting plot - the boys are on their tour plane but the pilot loses control of the plane and they land on a deserted island only to be captured by monsters. The monsters plan to turn all humans into apes by putting them in a transporter. They are locked up but Carlos uses his pet pig Snort-Snort to break them out. They then fight the apes and make it back to their concert in time. Guest Stars *Butch Hartman Song featured *Song For You Quotes :Logan We are the Lizardians! Take us to your lea-der! ---- :Kendall Okay... We'll go around the front! :James We can't go around the front! We can't be seen in these! :Kendall Well, we can't take em off! (Whispers) We're not wearing underwear... :Logan (In alien voice) Hmm Ken-dar have good point Ja-zar! (James groans) ---- :Carlos Ah! There are aliens downtown! And they have green and white skin like us! And they're on a big bypass like us- (Waves arms to see the 'aliens' doing the same) Ohh... :James Great. Now Big Time Rush either gets arrested for causing a city-wide panic! Or we get probed! :Kendall Everyone calm down! We have gotten out of a lot of worse than this! And- what is that? ---- *Kendall Huh those are magically shoes! *Logan But they can't be in the cartoon! *James Okay great! But there's still an alien hunt out for us! *Carlos And a dumpster is not gonna help us this time! (Notices the 'Clothes Only' dumpster) *Kendall Told ya dumpsters have been good to us! Trivia *According to Nick and More this episode was supposed to be aired on June 27 2013 but the air date was changed to July 11 2013.http://www.nickandmore.com/episode-lists/nickelodeon/big-time-rush.txt *Butch Hartman guest stars in this episode.http://twitter.com/realhartman/status/312249448858275841/photo/1 *In the cartoon Carlos gets a pet pig called Snort Snort. This is a reference to Kendall's pet pig, Yuma. *The secret agents can be a reference to Agent K and Agent J from Men In Black. *In the episode Katie was watching The Fairly OddParents episode "I Dream Of Cosmo". *Daran Norris, who portrays Buddha Bob also portrays Cosmo from The Fairly OddParents. Daran Norris uses his Cosmo voice for Buddha Bob when he started thinking he was Cosmo. **Interestingly Daran also wears the same clothes Cosmo wears on the show. *When Katie was watching The Fairly OddParents a line was wrong Cosmo was supposed to say "I remember now I'm not a weenie I'm a fairy and my name is Cus Cus,"But he said "I remember now I'm not a weenie I am a fairy and my name is Cosmo". *The cartoon was based on the whole real-life segment of the episode. *In real life the news about green aliens probably wouldn't have been aired on the news and neither would the government cars and agents because most people believe that the government would want to keep an alien invasion a secret. *Cosmo is responsible for controlling Buddha Bob and poofs inside Bob's mind. Gallery Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes